Mortal Inventions
by evelynsteele
Summary: If there's one thing Loki knows how to do really well, it's make Sigyn angry. hints of LokixOC!Sigyn


She always knew exactly where to find him. He had no idea how she always did, but she did. It was a disturbing problem for the God of Mischief, being found even when he wanted to be alone by a nymph goddess. But, he supposed, if it was going to be anyone, he was glad it was her. He was currently standing, still as a statue, on a balcony that overlooked the Rainbow Bridge as it stretched towards the Bifrost. He could tell she was near, knew without looking that she was leaning against one of the pillars behind him. She always waited for him to make the first move; she'd simply watch, observe, until he acknowledged her. He couldn't tell if it was due to the manners that had been drilled in her head by his mother from such a young age - Frigga had taken the small female under her wing when she was only a few years old - or the fear he seemed to instill in most other residents of Asgard. He assumed it had to be the first option he'd thought of. They were such close friends, often laughing at Thor together or reading in the comfort of the other's silence, that it would be a silly notion to think that she was afraid of him. Much like the other people that surrounded him, he liked to toy with her, though. He'd make her wait for long lengths of time, sometimes never acknowledging her at all before moving to a new room. That was his favorite way to tease her in this little game they had. He always made a point to walk right past her without saying a word, a small smirk blooming as he heard her soft, light, frustrated sigh before she began to follow after him. This wasn't one of those times, though.

"Hello, Sigyn," he called, not turning to look at her. She didn't verbally acknowledge him. Instead, she simply walked forward to stand beside him. He knew without looking that she was wearing a simple white dress again with no shoes on. She'd taken to wandering around Asgard barefoot, though he barely understood why; she always mentioned something vague about being connected to nature. She came to stand next to him, leaning her forearms against the railing that he himself wasn't touching. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but she continued to hold her steady gaze forward. He too turned his attention to the front, assuming that she took his greeting as an invitation to stand with him and nothing more.

"I got another one," she mentioned quietly after a moment. He turned to look at her, though she did not return the action. She stared forward, eyes unseeing as she escaped into another place. Before he could ask her what she meant, she gathered her long blonde hair onto the shoulder away from him. By doing this, she exposed her right ear and he discovered what she meant. Ever since her first journey to Midgard, Sigyn had fallen in love with mortal things referred to as "piercings." He never understood the appeal of inserting metal into one's skin to create a permanent hole; he couldn't help but admire, though, how the pieces of metal in her ear shone gold against her pale skin. Her lobe held her customary small gold hoops, but he immediately recognized the new one. Along the shell of her ear, just before the curve of the top, there was a piece of gold metal, covering the rod that was now threaded through her ear, that gently folded behind her ear. It was a curious ornament, but one that seemed to suit her somehow.

"Might I see its mate?" he asked, turning his entire body to address her fully. She turned to face him fully as well, though her ice blue eyes widened in what seemed to be alarm. "Its mate, Sigyn," he clarified. "The…" He trailed off as he fumbled for the mortal word for the ornaments she wore in her ears. "The earring in the other ear." She licked her lips, a sure sign to him that she was about to lie. Being friends with the Trickster God had done nothing to improve her lying skills, though she seemed to be fooling every one else but him. "Surely there is a mate." She shook her head. "Honestly, Sigyn," he sighed. "When will you be traveling back to Midgard for the mate?"

She smiled, though it was a timid and reigned-in smile. It was his least favorite smile. He'd rather she not smile than to smile like that. "There is not going to be a mate," she explained. "It is rather common in Midgard for these piercings to not have a mate."

He scoffed, turning away from her. "Taking advice from mortals?"

A noise rumbled in her chest, signaling her dislike at his attitude and comment. "I often find it best to listen to the mortals when dealing with a mortal invention. The only time you'd have to see it would be during training, which - no surprise - you never come to anyway." She'd leant forward and squeezed her hands into fists. Straightening her posture but not relaxing her fists, she spun away from him and stalked away. He watched her white blonde hair fan behind her before resting in its natural position, covering her ears once again. Once she was out of sight, he closed his eyes, lifted his face to the sky, and sighed. That certainly wasn't how he would have like things to go.


End file.
